1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved structure of a linear compressor which may be used in refrigerators or air conditioners.
2. Background of Related Art
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 8-247025 discloses a linear compressor for use in a refrigerator which is designed to keep a top clearance between a cylinder head and the head of a piston when lying at the top dead center constant for avoiding an overstroke of the piston. The linear compressor, however, has the drawback in that a decrease in ambient temperature or thermal load of the refrigerator results in excess of a refrigerating capacity because of the constant top clearance.
The conventional linear compressor also encounters another drawback in that the efficiency of a linear motor which moves the piston linearly is poor because of an increased copper loss of a coil.